Progress Report. The objectives of this research are to conduct several multivariate analyses of correlates of four sets of dependent variables relating to the status of the older population of the United States in 1970. The four sets concern marital status, geographic mobility, employment status, and income. A multiple classification analysis will be performed for each dependent variable. Following the multiple classification analysis, path analysis will be performed provided the assumptions of such analysis can be met.